


View from the Balcony

by RainofAugust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Post-KotET, Public Sex, Sith in love, Sith ladies having fun, Women in Love, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: Viri's bored at yet another Zakuulan political function. Lana knows how to make the time pass more agreeably. Enthusiastic consent and sex in the garden. Set in the post-KOTET era.





	View from the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt Celith Wraine! 
> 
> Prompt: Are we really going to do this in public?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads, comments, kudos and supports my work. You are wonderful and I appreciate it. <3 
> 
> Lana Beniko and Zakuul belong to the folks at BW/EA. Viridana Dragoi is my original character.

Once upon a time, way back when, when Viridana Dragoi was a different person and wore the mantle of a Sith lord as her primary title, she had once heard an older Sith woman complain about attending party after party. They were tedious, the woman had said. Boring. Too much of a performance. 

At the time Viri had thought the woman to be foolish. Now, she sends a silent apology to that Sith, wherever she might be, for dismissing her. After her fourth formal social function in Zakuul, she understands completely. 

They all have the script down by now, of course, which makes life easier. Viri, in long, elaborate robes, because most of the time she refuses to wear dresses. Lana on her arm in her own beautiful robes, looking regal. Tonight Viri has champagne-colored formal robes that call back to her Naboo heritage; Lana is a vision in black and green shadowsilk set with precious gems. Their lightsabers still firmly hooked to their belts, polished up for the occasion. Alliance security behind them and around them, clandestinely staking out the area and keeping both women under heavy guard. 

Years of being a Sith lord have taught both Viri and Lana how to act at such functions. Face: neutral and unreadable. Posture: open, but not vulnerable. Conversation: deep enough to express genuine interest; light enough never to give away any real information about themselves or others. The polite hand wave and graceful steps away from each socialite when they’ve had enough.

This particular function – a reception for some of the galaxy’s new ambassadors to Zakuul – is dragging endlessly, however, and Viri is tired. She’s clapped politely through two musical performances she’s detested and both she and Lana have had to fend off several suitors. She’s bored beyond belief, her embroidered robes are too hot and heavy on her shoulders, and she just wants to go home. 

Lana looks over at her. Discomfort is sparking through her bond with Viri.

“It’s only a few more hours,” Lana says in Sith, sliding an arm around her waist. She’s just as ready to leave as Viri is, but she knows they have to stick it out. 

”Mmm,” Viri agrees, switching to Sith. “I can’t wait to go home.” 

Lana runs her hand across Viri’s back. Even through the heavy fabric of the robes, Lana can feel that her muscles are coiled, tight and tense. 

“Relax, lover,” Lana says softly. “You’re all right.” 

They walk out to a long balcony overlooking the city. The crowds are much thinner there, and they’re able to find a spot where only one or two other guests are wandering around. The trees around them have been cut into topiary animals, and the gentle scent of hibiscus is on the wind.

”Breathe that night air,” Viri says, gazing out over the spires of Zakuul. “It’s nice here. I’ll admit that.”

Lana nods. It’s taken time for both of them to see Zakuul as anything other than a threat; to see any beauty in it at all. But she will admit, in this moment, in this evening, it’s there. She closes her eyes for a moment to savor the breeze on her skin. 

Viri’s hands are on her cheeks, roaming, exploring, tracing her features with a reverence that makes Lana's heart seem to swell. She cups Lana’s face and bends in for a kiss. Lana’s arms go around her instantly, and she leans into Viri’s solid form. 

When they finally break away from the kiss, Viri’s eyes are dark with lust. 

”I wish we were home. Or on the ship. Or someplace more private, at least…”

”That might help you relax a little,” Lana teases her, kissing her chin. 

”Or a lot,” Viri agrees. “Damn it. I want you.” 

Lust makes Lana bold. “So have me.” 

Viri’s eyes go wide as she searches Lana’s face. “Here?! ”You really want to do this in public? Someone might see.” 

”…and?” Lana replies, biting Viri’s jaw. Her brain is racing a mile a minute, devising devious and delicious plans. “Shall we do something dangerous?” 

”I’m intrigued.” Viri says. She scans the balcony, looking for a place, and finding none. 

”Stand there. Look like you’re leaning against the railing,” Lana says, pulling Viri over to the ledge. Zakuul’s lights shimmer below them as Viri rests her elbows on the ledge and looks quizzically at Lana. 

“ _You,_ my love, will just have to enjoy a view of the skyline. _I_ shall enjoy a different view…” Lana says, and vanishes under Viri’s long robes with a mischievous smile. 

”Lana!” Viri whispers. “What are you…” 

“Shhhh,” Lana says, unbuttoning Viri’s trousers and pulling them down. “Someone might hear you.” 

”What…” 

”Shhh,” Lana says again. “Just feel.” 

And feel is all Viri can do. Lana is totally obscured beneath her robes, and she seems to want to keep Viri on her toes. Or curl them. There are lips ghosting up and down her legs. Fingers fluttering around her thighs. A tongue tracing her lower belly. By the time Lana hooks her thumbs around Viri’s undergarments and yanks them down, she’s squirming with anticipation. 

One finger. Then none. Three. One deep thrust. A quick flick of the tongue to Viri’s clit, and away again. Fingertips gliding up her hips, and back down again. Viri’s hands tighten on the balcony railing, and she squeezes her eyes shut. A small whimper escapes her lips as Lana’s fingers and mouth tease her.

 _!!!LANA!!!_

_How’s the view?_ Even in her mind, Lana’s voice is laced with mirth. Viri’s legs buckle slightly, and Lana steadies her. 

_Easy there, love._ Lana follows up the statement by running her tongue across the back of Viri’s knee, an unexpectedly sensitive spot. Viri bites down hard on her lip to avoid screaming, and leans heavily on her arms. She’s broken out in a sweat, and is shaking under her robes. 

Lana smiles and finally pleasures Viri in earnest, diving her tongue into her most sensitive places. Viri shifts above her, rocking from one foot to the other, and Lana hears her breathing becoming more and more ragged. She slides three fingers into Viri, grinning to herself when she feels Viri’s muscles spasm. 

Fast and deep. Shallow and gentle. Circles. Lana alters her attack again and again, feeling desire lash through the bond. Viri’s shifting from one foot to the other, trying to hide the rocking of her hips.

 _Lana I it feels so good don’t stop I love you oh stars more more more please mine_

Lana kisses her stomach and hooks her fingers forward, and Viri’s hands clutch the balcony railing until they turn white. Viri comes hard around her fingers, but Lana doesn’t stop moving, driving her on to a second orgasm. She returns her tongue to Viri’s clit and mimics the movements of her hands. 

Viri drops her head to her chest and breathes hard, trying to remain outwardly composed. Lana’s knowing touches are making it increasingly difficult, and she bites her lip hard enough to draw blood as fingers and tongue drive her toward a second climax, more staggering than the first. 

_Join me,_ Viri gasps out in her mind, before her thoughts dissolve into a jumble of raw feeling. And Lana does, opening her mind to touch Viri’s, feeling the orgasm spread across both of them. Her teeth sink into Viri’s thigh as she struggles to avoid crying out, and one foot kicks out from under Viri’s robe before she pulls it back again. 

Lana clutches Viri’s legs and catches her breath. After a moment she cleans Viri up and pulls up her underwear and trousers. The taste of Viri is still on her lips, and she savors it as she emerges from under the robe. Viri has not moved from her position on the railing, but she is visibly flushed. 

”There. Your boot’s fixed. It should hold up for the rest of the party,” Lana says casually, putting her tool kit back into a pouch on her belt. It’s her lightsaber repair set, and could never fix a shoe, but nobody else has to know that. 

Viri takes two experimental steps, testing the boots, and nods. “It seems to be fine now. Thank you, Lana.” She reaches forward and kisses Lana full on the lips, tasting herself. 

”Always glad to help,” Lana says, raising her eyebrows, and leans into the kiss.


End file.
